Friendship & Rivalry
by Ki Hiwatari
Summary: It has been a month since Dark and Krad was sealed. Daisuke was happy with his life, and Satoshi seemed to enjoy his without Krad. A new student transferred to their class, and Daisuke and Satoshi met Dark in the mall after school? My first DNANgel fic,


DNAngel – Friendship & Rivalry

**Author's Note**: Huh? Ki here, and this is the first time I write a DNAngel fanfic although it is the second time I write a fanfic. My first was a Cardcaptor Sakura one, and I lost everything in a computer crash… not even the corpse of my work is left. I don't feel like writing normal high school kids' story, so I chose DNAngel to be my first debut again after more than 5 years. Hope you enjoy this story and give me some reviews! I am working on another story right now (Le Diable in Misc.) so I may not update this very often. Please read my other story as well, that is meant to be updated more often (laughs). Thanks for reading my long bragging.

**Disclaiminer:** I don not own DNAngel. It is the work of the awesome Sugisaki-sensei. This story is based on the anime version of DNAngel

**CHAPTER 1 THE ENDING IS THE BEGINNING**

Three months has passed since Dark and Krad was sealed inside together with the great masterpiece Black Wings, and Azumano was peaceful once again. No one asked where the great kaito Dark had disappeared to, no one mentioned why Commander Hiwatari died, and no one questioned about the earthquake which sent almost all of the citizens to the evacuation shelters. The streets started to wake up once again.

"Ohayou!" A spiky red-haired guy of fourteen years old rushed down the stairs from his bedroom, tripped over something fluffy white, jumped up and turned around in mid-air before landing on the ground beside the thing that tripped him.

"Ohayou, Dai-chan!" His mother, Emiko Niwa popped her head out from the kitchen and greeted. "What's with that noise just now?"

"Oh, that's nothing," the red-haired guy, Daisuke Niwa answered. "With tried to trip me while I was coming down."

"Kyuu!" The fluffy white creature jumped up onto the table beside him as Daisuke took his toast and stuffed it into his mouth. "You are too playful, With," he said to his pet.

"Ohayou, Daisuke." An old man descended the stairs with a newspaper in his hand. "I'd rather not say this, but it is 30 minutes till your bell rings."

"What?!" Daisuke gulped his glass of milk and snatched his other toast as well as his schoolbag before rushing for the door. "You should tell me earlier, grandpa!"

"Ho ho ho…" Daiki Niwa laughed as he watched his grandson slammed the door shut behind him and dashed across the streets towards the tram station.

"Need a ride?" A black limousine stopped beside Daisuke as he was rushing towards the station. The shaded window at the back seat was scrolled down and Daisuke'e eyes brightened at the sight of his friend.

"Sure, Hiwatari-kun!" He got on the car on the other side and sat beside his friend, sighing in relief.

"Thanks god you passed by, or I am certain to be late today." Daisuke said while laughing at his own stupidity.

His friend, with blue hair and eyes and the name of Satoshi Hiwatari, did not answer him, but nodded slightly and looked out of the window.

"You sure still keep your cool, Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke joked.

"I am too used to it that I cannot change it." He replied, while silently smiling to himself. Daisuke didn't seem to notice his smile, but he knew jokes never worked on this guy beside him.

"How do you find life now?" Daisuke asked, attempting to change the subject and to break the silence in the car.

Satoshi turned around and looked at him, before he said in his usual monotone voice. "It is much better, after Krad left my body. I am starting to enjoy life as a normal teenager, and at the same time working hard on my job."

"Your job?" Daisuke said in surprise. "Are you still working in the police force? Dark has already disappeared. There is no reason to stay there anymore."

"Yah, I am still helping in there. You know that the police cannot survive if there isn't a person with brain among them." Satoshi returned back to his initial glance out of the window.

"Ha… ha ha ha…" Daisuke tried to laugh, but his laugh was so faked. Afterall Satoshi Hiwatari is the genius of the school and prodigy in the police force. The police may find him a great help to their cases.

The car stopped outside the main gates of Azumano High School and both of them got off. "Thanks for the ride!" Daisuke called to the chaffuer, who drove off at full speed after dropping them off.

"Still two minutes to the bell." Daisuke began to run, but Satoshi walked slowly behind him.

"Ohayou, Niwa-kun!" The Harada twins, Riku and Risa greeted him when he entered the classroom, then noticing Satoshi behind, they both greeted him as well. "Ohayou, Hiwatari-kun."

"Ohayou, Riku-san, Harada-san." Daisuke out down his bag and got himself seated.

Satoshi raised his hand as a greeting, but did not say a word.

"As always, he is difficult to approach." Risa murmured. After the incident three months ago, Riku knew about Daisuke being Dark, since she saw him with her own eyes, but she didn't know about Krad, and Risa knew nothing about them. Satoshi and Daisuke thought it would be best for them not to know.

Everything looked usual, aside from the fact that the reporter maniac Takeshi Saehara was sitting by the window sighing to the sky.

"What's the matter, Saehara?" Daisuke asked in a friendly manner.

Saehara sighed again. "You know what? Since Dark disappeared three months ago, there isn't a big case on the chase. I wonder when I can activate my reporter cells and prove my skills to the world!" He put his hands on Daisuke's shoulders and held on tightly while he shook his head. "You will never know how depressed I fell, you will never know." Daisuke tried hard to smile.

The teacher came in, and the students went back to their seats and take out their books. The bell rang after a few seconds.

"Good morning, everyone. From today we will have a new student joining our class. Please come in." The teacher said as she looked at a door. The door slid open and a young girl walked in. She had lovely yellow hair tied to a ponytail at the back. Her amber eyes sparkled as she scanned her classmates in front of her. Her height was average, with a slim body and attractive appearance. She bowed politely as everyone looked at her with admiration, especially Saehara.

"Good morning and nice to meet you. My name is Tsubame Higurashi. I have just moved to Azumano recently and hope I can get along with all of you well." She smiled as she did her introduction, sending most of the guys in class to faint.

"What a lovely girl," Riku whispered to Daisuke, who just laughed and scratched his head, knowing how Riku would react if he said she was cute.

"She looks cute, but I am prettier." Risa said while looking at the girl jealously.

"You are always too self-centred." Riku laughed.

Tsubame took an empty seat behind Daisuke and took out her books. "Ni…Nice to meet you," Daisuke turned around and greeted. He thought it would be impolite for him not to greet the person sitting behind him.

"And I am Riku." Riku added. "This is Risa." She pointed to her sister.

"Um, nice to meet you too." Tsubame smiled.

"Okay, enough for the introduction. Let's get our class started!" The teacher called.

The class went on smoothly, with most of the class asleep and keeping quiet. Daisuke drew in his notebook, Riku glanced out of the window, Satoshi read his own book and Risa tried to keep herself from falling asleep. No one notice Tsubame looking around behind them, until her eyes caught sight of Satoshi.

'Found you.' She smiled to herself.

The bell finally rang. Everyone was looking forward to it. Once in her lifetime, Risa thought the ring of the bell was the nicest sound on earth.

As soon as the teacher left the room, students began to crowd around Tsubame's desk.

"Hey, Higurashi-san, where do you come from?"

"Is your hair natural? The yellow colour looks so nice!"

"Erm… I come from Chiba machi, and this is the first time I have ever been to a city as big as Azumano. And yah, my hair is natural." Tsubame answered with a smile.

"Get away! Get away! Hot water! Be careful!" Saehara squeezed himself through the crowd and stopped in front of Tsubame's desk, holding his microphone recorder. "My name is Takeshi Saehara! The awesome reporter of Azumano High! Let's hear what comments you have for the first day of school in Azumano High! Tsubame-chan!" He held his microphone close to her face and pressed the _record_ button.

"Erm… everyone here is nice." She smiled.

"Very good!" Saehara immediately turned to wipe off his nose's bleeding. Then turning back with tissue in his nose, he held out the microphone again. "So, can you tell us more about yourself?"

"Tsubame Higurashi, 14 this year. I come from a very small town, from an adopted family actually. They had been very nice to me and accepted my request to come to this city."

"Oh, so Tsubame-chan requested to come? What gives you the initiative?" Saehara asked, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Well," Tsubame looked down, as if she was embarrassed. "I am here to look for a certain person."

The boys in the class oohed. "A certain person?" Saehara seemed to be _very_ interested in the person. "May we know who that is?"

"Erm…" Tsubame looked around, until she saw the blue hair far away from the crowd and quickly looked back down. "I don't want to tell." She said shyly.

"Is that person in our class?" Saehara was so excited that he was about to break his microphone with a single hand.

"Hey, Saehara," Daisuke called from outside. "Please stop your questions. Higurashi-san is embarrassed."

"This has nothing to do with you, Daisuke! Just stand there and listen carefully!" Saehara turned and replied, his face changed 180 degrees, from very happy to very annoyed.

"Ha… ha ha… I am sorry, I guess." Daisuke walked away to Satoshi's desk.

"Hi… Hiwatai-kun."

Satoshi looked up from his book.

"I wonder if you are free this afternoon. Erm… Riku-san and Harada-san said tey wanted to go shopping, and I wonder if… if you would like to come with us."

"Uh." He looked back down.

"I am taking that as a yes, Hiwatari-kun! Thanks for coming with me!" Daisuke happily ran out of the classroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, Riku-san!" Daisuke called to Riku and Risa, who were walking towards the school gates.

"Huh? What's the matter, Niwa-kun?" Riku turned and asked.

"Wait for a bit longer, I have asked Hiwatari-kun to come with us. He was called away by the teacher, but I guess he would be coming soon." Daisuke said as he stopped behind them and panted.

"Of all people, why on earth did you call him?" Risa asked, looking annoyed that she had to wait for some blue-haired guy.

"He is our friend, so of course we have to call him." Daisuke said with his usual stupid face.

"Niwa-kun is so into making friends with him, huh?" Risa looked at him carefully, then she turned around and leaned on the wall beside the gate. "Well, I will wait for 10 minutes, if he is not coming, then we will leave." She closed her eyes and started counting.

"Risa, you should be considerate with others, don't just care about yourself all the time!" Riku said to her twin.

"But you know I hate waiting! Why do we have to waste our time standing here and doing nothing?"

"Hi, guys, sorry for the long wait." A male voice was heard and Risa jumped up in surprise. "Wah!"

Satoshi, with his bag over his shoulders, arrived at the school gate.

Riku giggled at the sight of Risa jumping up. Risa glared at her sister, who just looked away.

"Anyways, let's get going." Daisuke suggested, trying to lessen the tension and walked away in front.

"Yah." Satoshi followed him, and the two Harada twins ran to catch up with them.

"Wait! We are coming as well!"

They went to a nearby shopping centre which was recently opened and so far known to be the largest shopping centre in Azumano. The big building had a span of one big block and a height of five storeys.

"Why do we have to come to this kind of place to shop?" Satoshi asked, still emotionless.

"I don't know," Daisuke answered. "I heard it was the idea of Harada-san."

"Do you have any objections with the location?" Risa's face suddenly appeared in front of Satoshi, who was neither shocked nor surprised. "I didn't say you must come with us!"

"No." Saoshi answered blankly, knowing that it was meaningless to argue with Risa Harada.

"Well, that's the right answer!" Risa said happily as she went up front and pulled Riku along with her. "I heard that there is a new boutique on he top floor that sells really beautiful dresses! Let's go and have a look, shall we, Riku?"

Riku sighed. "Risa, are you planning to buy more dresses when your closet is already too small to fit in anything more?"

"What's wrong with that? It would be a waste if we don't use the money and left it there for devaluation!"

"Hai, hai…" Riku never knew why Risa knew theories _only_ when used in a situation favourable to her.

"Niwa-kun!" Riku called to Daisuke. "I think it will take us quite a bit of time, so meanwhile you guys can go somewhere else!"

"Sure." Daisuke smiled and waved his hand at Riku, who was being dragged into the elevator by her hyperactive sister.

"I know now why you want me to come with you, Niwa." Satoshi commented.

Daisuke gave a faint smile. "It is bored to walk around by myself, you know."

"So where shall we go while they take their time?"

"We can go to the second floor. There is a famous ice-cream shop and we can rest for a while."

"Okay."

Daisuke and Satoshi took the escalator up to the second floor and arrived at the ice-cream shop. Just as Daisuke had said, the famous ice-cream shop had a long queue by the counter.

"Well, this place is crowded." Satoshi commented.

"But I am sure we can use our time if we stay here. Riku-san and Harada-san will take a long time." Daisuke said as he got in line after the last person in the queue.

"Is it always the same every time you accompany them to shopping?" Satoshi asked, looking amused.

"Yah… ha ha… but I am a bit used to it already." Daisuke wanted to joke, but he noticed Satoshi's eyes were fixed on something else.

"Niwa."

"Huh?"

"Look at that." He pointed towards the front. Since Daisuke was shorter than Satoshi, he tried his best to pop his head out from the people in front of him.

Not far from the ice-cream shop he saw a familiar figure. He could never forget the appearance of the figure. Medium and short purple hair with purple eyes and wearing completely black clothing from neck to foot, Daisuke gasped at the sight of the person.

"Dark…" He murmured.

"Yah, but it seems that none other than us noticed him." Satoshi said, still very calmly.

Dark looked into their direction and waved at them as he approached.

**End of Chapter Rant**: Whew, so that's it for chapter 1! How do you find it? I don't really know how to write a fanfic, and I hope I my story didn't disappoint any DNAngel fans! Don't ask me why Dark is there. You will know in the next chapter, and Tsubame is my own character… I guess I just have to make up someone to add into the story to make it… more like a story :P

**Next On… Chapter 2 (no title yet)**

Why is Dark in the mall? If Dark is there, does it mean that Krad is there too? Another story will start when Dark and Krad come back, wait… there is someone else?


End file.
